The Dawn is Breaking
by edwardlover36
Summary: This happens sometime after eclipse. Edward and Bella are married. I am horrible at summaries, its better than it sounds so just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I finished the Twilight series and I really wanted more and this began to write itself in my mind so I wrote it down. It is a continuation of the series. I'm not sure if I like it yet, my friends do though. Bella will get changed in this. I'm sorry I don't have more yet, I will add more asap if people like this.**

"Good morning Bella." I heard him say. I awoke with a start, only to see, inches from my face, a beaming Edward.

"We're married!" He grinned. I groaned, burying my head under the covers.

"Don't remind me." I grumbled, my mind replaying everything from last night: The hours spent with Alice while she dressed me up and did my hair and make-up, The strapless white dress I ended up wearing, my brown hair swept into a complicated up-do with a few small ringlets of brunette curls hanging down by my ears, and the shoes. Alice cheerfully presented me with a pair of strappy white sandals, their heels were three inches tall. I protested profusely, but to no prevail. Some how I managed to walk down the aisle without maiming myself or another, Edward had his arm around my waist the whole time, and he told me over and over how beautiful I looked. I was sure my "beauty" was nothing compared to him thought. His jet black tuxedo had a stunning contrast against his pale-as-snow skin. I had already seen him in a tuxedo once, at the prom, but he still blew me away. Emmett,as promised, was at the pulpit, standing with mock solemnity as he watched us approach.

The whole service I stood, biting my lip to keep from bursting out in laughter, as Emmett pronounced us "vampire" and wife. That brought a chuckle out of Edward and his family, Rosalie half-smiled while she glared at Emmett silently.

At the party afterward, Alice skipped over to me and kissed me on the cheek before mentioning, "Bella, you look really pretty as a vampire." I had felt Edward stiffen at my sid, Alice met his eyes and took off immediately.

Now as I lay under the covers, it was hard to believe that I, Isabella Swan, was married to a vampire and soon going to become one.

"I'm sorry Bella," he laughed a musical laugh, "I'll try not to mention it."

"You'll try." I muttered, wiggling out from under the blanket.

HIs face lit up when he saw mine and he pulled me into his arms. The coolness radiating from his body was soothing. He buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply. We lay there for a while. Suddenly, he sat up.

"You're hungry." He announced. And without another word he was leading me downstairs. He sat me down in a caramel-colored leather arm chair.

"I'll be right back." He promised, and disappeared. He was back within seconds, holding a box of breakfast bars. I made to take the box and he pulled it away and opened it himself.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to slice my finger open and make Jasper go crazy again right." I said sarcastically.

"Once was more than enough." He replied simply.

I unwrapped the bar and was suddenly aware of four pairs of eyes on my face. I looked up, and saw Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"I'm sorry Bella, but are you really going to eat that?" Alice asked.

I paused and stared at the bar for a second, "Yes, I am."

Emmett made a gagging motion, I rolled my eyes at him.

"But I won't have to eat it for much longer! Soon I'll be hunting with you guys!" A low growl rumbled from Edward's chest.

"So, Bella, what do you want to do today?" Edward asked smoothly in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well. . . I was kind of hoping to see Jacob before I , you know, am changed. . ." I snuck a furtive glance at Edward, he had frozen and was breathing in long, even breaths.

"Bella," he began in a velvety voice, "are you sure that would be a good idea? He didn't come to our wedding, maybe he doesn't want to see you--" He stopped abruptly, his expression tense as if he had said too much.

"Maybe I shouldn't because-- What? Who invited him to our wedding?" i glared at Edward who had just turned away from me, he turned back, a guilty smile playing at his lips.

"Wow, nice way to put salt on the wound!" I cried, exasperated.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently.

"Well, I told him I--" Now it was my turn to stop, maybe he hadn't heard about that.

His brow puckered, "You told him what?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Bella, love, please tell me." He looked at me, his eyes smoldering.

"No. Stop it." I snapped and turned away.

He scooted closer to me and wrapped me up in his arms. i took one of his hands and traced his fingers lightly, carefully.

"Please tell me." He breathed into my ear.

"It's not important." I muttered.

"I'd like to know though."

His scent was making me dizzy, soon I would burst out and tell him that I told Jacob I loved him. I didn't want to cause him any pain though. He groaned, then stood up, pulling me up too.

By the time we got out to the car, Edward had visibly brightened. I had no idea why. He whistled as he started his silver volvo. I was suspicious.

"Why are you so happy Edward?" I asked.

"No reason!" He glowed.

I thought for a moment, then realization dawned on me.

"You're going to read his mind!" I accused.

"No!" He protested too innocently.

"Edward!"

"Why don't you want me to?"

"I just don't want to hurt you. . ." I whispered.

I looked up, we were at the invisible line that separates the werewolves from the vampire's territory. Edward stopped the car.


	2. Authors note

I am so sorry I haven't worked on my story for a while, I have a lot of homework and I don't always get around to it, but I will post it this week hopefuly tomorrow. I am almost finished with typing what I want to add. I am so sorry again!


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken me a while to post, i will post more asap as soon as i finish typing it.**

**-------------**

"Call him." I demanded.

Edward pulled out his phone in a flash, dialed, and held it to his ear. A couple seconds later, he pulled it down, looking confused,

"Bella, it didn't even ring once, it said something about the phone number being disconnected."

"Then I'll go look for him!"

"No, Bella! Remember I said he might not want to see you!"

"I have to try! This would be the last time I ever see him." I leaped from his car.

Suddenly, Edward was in front of me, he held my shoulders tightly, "I won't let you."

"Too bad."

He surprised me by leaning forward suddenly and sniffing my hair.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked, irritated.

"Doing what?"

"Smelling me!"

"Um. . ." He began embarrassed, "I just want to remember how you smell as a human because, you know, when you're changed you won't smell the same. . ."

My annoyance was gone, "Edward, that's so sweet!" I cried wrapping my arms around his waist. I looked up at his surprised expression.

"It is?" He asked.

"Yes, it makes me very flattered that you really want to remember how I smell."

He chuckled, "You are very cute when you are happy." Then he bent over and kissed me.

When we finally came apart, I sighed, "Oh, Edward. I love you so much."

"I love you too Bella."

"Edward, you have to let me find Jacob. Drive away somewhere, just wait, and come if you have to. I want to be alone with him."

His eyes were still bright and alive from the kiss. "Fine," he said finally, "If you are not back in half and hour, I'm coming to get you."

I nodded, he hugged me one last time, then got back into his car and drove away.

I turned around, sucked in as much air as I could, and yelled, "Jacob!" No reply, "Jacob Black!" I heard a rustle in the trees and saw him step out.

"Jacob!" I said, running towards him. I stopped, something was wrong. He was trembling with anger. His expression fierce and wild. His shape was blurred.

"Jacob," I asked tentatively, "what's wrong?"

He glared at me and mumbled out a string of word which included: leech, betrayer, bloodsucker, kissing, disgusting, wedding, the nerve. Finally he spoke, "I've imprinted." And with that, Jabob was no longer standing in front of me. In his place, there was a giant reddish-brown wolf.

He stared at me through the wolves black eyes, a growl rumbling quietly from his chest.

"Goodbye Jacob." I whispered, reaching out to touch him.

The growl abruptly changed to a loud, menacing snarl.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call from the distance.

Jacob looked up, then bounded into the woods and disappeared. I fell to the ground, tears pouring from my eyes. All of a sudden, I was being scooped up by Edward who tucked me close to his chest and ran out of the woods. I kept crying, keeping my eyes closed s he ran on and on. I finally looked up when Edward set me down gently on some lush grass. We were in our meadow. Edward sat down next to me, his skin glittering as brightly as it had when he first took me here. He extended an arm and wiped my tears away with one cool finger.

"Bella, please don't cry. Everything is okay."

"He hates me!" I sobbed.

"No he doesn't. I did read his mind. He is mad that I kissed you, married you, 'took you' away from him, and am going to change you. He hates my guts for inviting him to our wedding, which was a mistake as I realize now. And frustrated that he imprinted--"

"On who?" I interrupted.

"On**(Ideas?**). Oh, Bella, I know that you told him you love him, and I am fine. I think I knew that in my heart already. Don't worry, I am perfectly fine with that. I understand how hard this must be for you." He seemed to be trying to convince himself a little along with me.

We lay there for a while.

"Edward," I began conversationally, "Change me tonight."

He made a grimace, "First I'll have to hunt."

I knew he was trying to get out of it and I wouldn't let him, I couldn't bear any more of this pain, "Okay. Drop me off at your house and go."

"Fine." He consented, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." I replied.

The car ride back, we rode almost silently. I looked out the window, it was getting dark. Would I see everything differently as a vampire? How much would I miss my parents? Would I lose control? Would Edward still love me if I didn't smell the same? I shook my head to clear the thoughts, of course he'd still love me. Edward drove slowly,for once, down the winding driveway to his house. Before I knew it he had parked, pulled the key out, and was opening the door.

Once inside, we saw that his whole family was gathered in the living room. I stepped forward and cleared my throat, "Tonight's the night."

Everyone nodded as if they already knew, oh of course, Alice already told them.

"What about the treaty with the werewolves?" Jasper spoke up.

"Carlisle," Edward spoke, "book us a private flight to Alaska for Friday."

Carlisle nodded.

"Edward," I turned to him, "go and hunt. I'm fine here."

He nodded, looked pained, kissed me and was gone. For the next two hours, all of us sat in the living room, not saying much.

Carlisle asked me very seriously, "Are you absolutely positive about your decision"

"Yes," I stated, "I am."

He nodded, and leaned back into his chair. He looked deep in thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, so this is the biting chapter. . . I hope you like it**

**-----------------------**

When Edward came home, he ran across the room, picked me up, and hugged me tightly. I turned my head upwards and kissed him. I shivered slightly from his smell and the coolness of his granite arms.

When we finally came apart, he said, "In my room?"

I nodded, and we walked up the stairs together, Carlisle following us.

I heard Emmett yell from the living room cheerily, "Have fun!"

Once in his room, Edward closed the door and turned to me, "Bella," he whispered, "are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes." I replied firmly.

He sighed.

"We can always wait," he murmured seductively, "you don't have to be changed tonight. . ."

"I know but I don't want to- I don't know- chicken out later. I need to be with you forever."

He pulled me into his arms and sniffed my hair again.

"What about the pain?" He asked.

I said nothing for a couple of seconds.

"It will be over in three days, and you'll be with me."

I looked up into his golden eyes, trying to plead with him with my eyes.

"I can't do it." He protested.

"You can, and you will"

He groaned, "Bella, I won't cause that much pain to you intentionally!"

"Yes you will" I replied, emphasizing each word, "don't you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes, but not like this."

"There is no other way." I whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more," he replied, smiling his crooked smile.

I put my head on his chest and hugged him tightly. He hugged back gently. I thought of Charlie and Renee, how I could never see them again. I gasped and tears began to roll down my cheeks.

"It's okay Bella, it's okay." He said softly. Soon, my breathing slowed and the tears stopped.

Edward put his finger under my chin so he could tip my face up to see his, I looked into his angel's face, knowing it would be the face I would see everyday, forever.

"Edward," I said, "there is nothing you can say that will change my mind, I love you more than anything in the universe, if you could not be in my life I-- I would kill myself!"

He took a deep breath, then said loudly, "Carlisle, you out there?"

"Yes," Carlisle replied quietly, he was there so Edward didn't lose control, I guessed, and drain all of my blood.

He looked at me, took another whiff of my hair, whispered, "I love you." then lowered his head to my neck. He paused.

"Do it Edward!" I commanded, my breathing ragged, "Just bite me!" He squeezed me tighter then complied.

I shrieked as I felt his teeth pierce the skin on my neck. I began to lose consciousness as pain spread throughout my entire body.

"Don't--leave--me!" I choked out.

"I won't Bella, ever." He whispered from my neck.

Before everything blacked out, I heard Edward's broken sobs and Carlisle's soothing words, trying to calm him down.

I awoke frequently to searing pain throughout my body. I heard high pitched screams that I realized, with horror, were mine. Edward's arms were wrapped around me, but I barely felt the coolness on my burning, bare skin. He was always crying, but very quietly, almost silently. Whenever he saw I was awake, he whispered to me over and over how much he loved me, and kissed me. My entire body was on fire, and I had two things on my mind: Edward and. . . Jasper?

"Get Jasper!" I screamed.

"Of course! He might be able to help!" Carlisle dashed from the room, appearing seconds later with Jasper.

Slowly, my pain eased. Not completely, I could still feel the fire, but it was dulled. Relieved, I drifted back into unconsciousness.

Next time I awoke, Jasper was gone, but the pain was loosening up a little.

"How many days has it been?" I whispered.

"Two and a half." Edward breathed into my ear.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Different," Edward admitted.

"Better?"

"In some eyes," he replied, "but I'll always see my Bella, the one I've loved since the beginning."

I sighed, and fell asleep again.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, Bella has just been bitten in the last chapter, and now she has to deal with her craving. Hope you like it!**** I am sooooooooo sorry I haven't added any more for a while. I will try to post the next chapter asap**

When I woke up, I knew I was changed, because when I tried to fall back asleep, I closed my eyes, but sleep never came to me. I looked up at Edward, his eyes were wide. Suddenly, an overpowering thirst hit me. I needed blood.

"So thirsty!" I roared.

"Okay, Bella," he shushed me, "Emmett will go get some animals." I tried to stay, but it seemed my body had a mind of its own. I tried to break Edward's hold on me and, to my surprise, I did so with ease.

"Bella! Wait!" He called from behind me, but I kept running. Tree's sped by me.

"Everyone come help! She's running away!" Edward shouted. Soon, I heard six pairs of feet coming towards me. Crap! They must be right behind me. I turned around briefly, and saw them: Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. Far in the distance. Wow, I didn't know vampires could hear sounds that far away. I took a deep whif of the air, and smelled a human. Lots of humans actually. I sped up. Soon the smell was overpowering, my stomach grumbled. I came to a halt at the edge of the city. A little ways down the street, a middle-aged man was walking briskly towards a building. He would never make it in there, I knew I could take him down in seconds. Without thinking, I charged at him at top speed.

His mouth barely had the time to form the sound, "Wha--" Before I shoved him face down into the ground. He kicked and squirmed, but I held his arms and legs down. I lowered my face to his neck, when I heard a shout from behind me.

"It's Charlie!" Edward yelled, "Bella, it's Charlie!" I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of he craving, and turned the man over. Charlie's face was twisted with pain.

"B-Bella?" He asked, his voice cracked.

I stood, looking down at him with horror, and without a sound, I ran over to the Cullens.

"I'm a monster!" I wailed, "I almost killed my own father!"

"It's okay Bella, you're not a monster." Edward murmured.

"Still! Even if it wasn't Charlie, it would be horrible no matter what!"

"Bella, it's okay. Most vampire's do sadly mess-up at first, you can't help it," Carlisle said in a low voice, "if you'll let us, we can try to stop you from killing anyone."

I tried to nod, but all I could think of was how close I was to killing Charlie.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll get you something to eat now," Esme said, "If it helps, don't breath, then you won't smell anyone."

I hadn't thought of that. I stopped the air flow to my lungs cautiously. Wow, this felt weird.

"To Goat Rock?" Carlise asked conversationally.

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett grinned.

"Um. . ." Edward threw a sideways glance at me, "I guess so. . ."

"Yay! Hunting trip!" Alice clapped her hands.

"Lead the way." I said.

We walked normally for a little longer, and upon reaching the forest, we burst out running. the tree's flashed by, my feet seemed to barely even touch the ground. Suddenly, Edward was at my side, he looked pained.

"Bella," he began, "are you all right?"

"Yes, I guess. just a little disgusted with myself and very thirsty,"

"Yeah, I can kind of see that," he chuckled. I laughed nervously.

"Do you still love me now that I. . . don't smell as good?" I asked him the question that had been eating away at my mind.

He said nothing for a couple of seconds, and I grew nervous. Then, he burst into laughter. Very loud laughter. His entire family stopped in their tracks.

"what is that?" Esme asked.

"Edward." Emmett snickered.

I was growing impatient, "Hello! Very thirsty vampire here!"

"Oh, right!" Jasper said and began running. The rest of his family followed suit, except for Edward and I.

"Bella," he began, still laughing quietly, "you think I only loved you because of your smell?"

"I don't know. . ." I replied, a little embarrassed.

"Bella, even if you smelled like, I don't know, a pile of garbage, you would still be the one most important thing in my life."

I turned away, blushing internally.

"We should go." He said quietly, and so we ran side by side, until we stopped at the bottom of Goat Rock.

All I could thing of was the amazing meal I was going to get. I smelled the blood of the bears and mountain lions and who knows what else that inhabited the mountain.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am sorry I have not posted in, like, forever, but so much stuff happened and i never got around to adding more but i did recently so here it is. . .**

**oh and by the way, sorry for the sort of graphic description of her hunting the bears, its not as bad as i could have made it, but i didnÕt want to just say Òthen i ate the bear. it was good.Ó okay im going to stop babbling now and type the story.**

**--**

The next thing I knew I was speeding up the hill, and stopping in a patch of land with only a few trees. I looked into the distance and saw a bear. The rest of my new family came into the clearing just then and looked around alertly. I looked around too, and saw lots of bears, some coming closer to us (like they thought we were food), and some keeping their distance. The rough brown fur of the bears in the distance bristled, and some snarled. They knew we were trouble.

My eyes immediately locked onto the closest one, and i darted towards it. No one stopped me. In one smooth motion I wrapped my arms around it and squeezed, hard. I heard itÕs spine break and it went limp. I felt a small pang of sympathy, but the need to eat quickly overcame that. I lowered my head to its neck and bit it roughly. Immediately, the warm blood from the bear was pouring down my throat. I drank and drank and drank. Relief spread throughout my body. I felt calmed, a little, and I felt something else. Strength. Incredible strength, no one out here could take me down. I was a hunter, and I wanted more prey. I left this bear behind and went on to drink from another bear, then another, then another. When my thirst was finally quenched, I turned around to see everyone looking at me in awe.

ÒDang! Think youÕve had enough, Bella?Ó Emmett asked with wide eyes.

I nodded, then zoomed over to Edward, I was there in under a second. Wow, this super-speed stuff is pretty neat. He hugged me tightly, and I hugged back even tighter.

ÒYour pretty strong now Bella.Ó Edward smiled.

Him saying that reminded me of something he asked me to do.

I turned to Emmett, ÒHey, I challenge you to a game of arm wrestling, Emmett.Ó

He grinned, ÒSure, how about when we get home.Ó

Edward frowned for a second, then said, ÒOr maybe when we get to Alaska.Ó

ÒWe should go.Ó Carlisle stated.

ÒYes we should.Ó I agreed.

When we got home, everyone packed what few belongings they thought they would need. I had already brought my things over a week ago. Remembering how I looked different now, I walked over to the full length mirror by the door.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then, opened them. I blinked a couple of times, to make sure that I wasnÕt just seeing things, but nope. Standing there, staring back at me as a full fledged vampire.

My eyes were big, and alluring but sort of sinister looking, still red from the remaining human blood in me. My hair, a dark brown (only a bit darker than it used to be), framed my face perfectly, not a hair out of place. My skin, the color of white ash, was smooth and flawless. I could still tell I was Bella, but at the same time, this ÒthingÓ in the mirror was drastically different then the reflection I had seen in this mirror four days ago. I felt like someone was looking at me, so I turned quickly. Edward was standing there, staring at me.

ÒIÕm beautiful Edward!Ó I grinned.

He shrugged his shoulders,ÒYou were always beautiful.Ó

ÒSure.Ó I rolled my eyes.

ÒAre you ready to go?Ó He raised his eyebrows.

Òyes.Ó

ÒDo you want to run or drive to the airport?Ó

ÒRun!Ó

ÒThen letÕs go.Ó

Before we left, I looked around the house one last time. I took in every detail. I had never noticed the small crack in the ceiling, twisting and turning until it came to a stop at the wall. I thought about Charlie and Renee. Was there any chance I could see them again? Would I ever be able to talk to them without revealing what I am now?

Edward waited patiently while I savored my last seconds in his house. Finally, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped outside. It was a nice day out, the sun peeped out from behind a fluffy, white cloud. I looked down at my arms to find my skin sparkling brightly.

ÒYup,Ó Emmett said, causing me to look up from my arms briefly, Òwe vampires are glittery.Ó He smiled broadly.

I nodded still fascinated by the gleam of my paper-white arms.

ÒAlice, what is it?Ó Jasper asked abruptly. I looked up to see Alice in a trance, obviously having a vision.

ÒAlice, can you hear me?Ó he asked again, to no reply.

**That's all I have written for now. I will add more as soon as i can, but i am going to camp in 5 days, for 3 weeks so i might not be able to add any more until after that, but i will try to add some tomorrow or the next day. . .**


	7. Authors note 2

**Authors note**

**--**

**Sorry about the weird ÒoÓ things instead of the quotation marks or the apostrophes, it went weird when i uploaded it, i will try to fix them later. Ok well i will add more as soon as i can!**


End file.
